A Lover's Weakness
by peanut26
Summary: Sequel to Path to Becoming a Stronger Shinobi...Iruka is always worrying when Kakashi's on missions. Kakashi hasn't experienced the worrying of Iruka being on a mission. What will happen when Kakashi & Iruka are sent on a mission together. kakairu irukaka
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

This is for my good friend EroCocoLoco. I hope you enjoy it. This is the sequel to The Path to Become a Stronger Shinobi. Thank you to everyone that had read and reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much. Please read and review to let me know what you think, if I should continue.

Summary: Iruka is always worrying if Kakashi is going to be coming back from his missions. Kakashi doesn't know what he would do if Iruka was ever sent out on a mission. What will happen when Kakashi and Iruka are sent on a mission together.

Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since we got together, and it is hard to believe how happy we are. We aren't right out publicizing our relationship, but we aren't hiding it either. We've never had anyone to look down on us. They have all willingly accepted it. Kakashi is not one to hide his feelings. He told me once that he never wants to hide anything from me, because he never knows if he will not come back from a mission. That is always an uncertainty, but a risk I am willing to take. Even though I worry so much when he leaves on a mission, I couldn't imagine my life without him now, and if something were to happen I don't know what would happen to me.

Currently I am sitting in my classroom preparing the finals for the school year getting ready for summer break. And Kakashi has been away on a month long mission, so to say my nerves are at their wits end is an understatement. He's actually three days late and that makes it even worse. And to make things totally worse I have this brat blonde headed kid and black haired kid that are constantly at each others throats. I could just hang them upside down by there toes. I actually sat them on opposite sides of the room and it still isn't enough. I am so ready for a long vacation. Maybe when Kakashi gets back from his mission and when I get the next two days over with, we can request a few days off to go to the hot springs or something.

"Iruka!" yelled Genma, slamming the classroom door open, breaking Iruka from his thoughts. Whipping around from the noise, Iruka became really worried when he saw the older ninja's face. "Kakashi! He's back, but was injured. Sandaime sent me to get you and send you to the hospital.

"Ho..How is he? How bad has he been injured?" gasped out Iruka, not sure if he wanted to hear what the answer was. Confusion setting it when he saw Genma smirking.

"It's not serious", Genma said smirking, looking at the tanned man "but apparently he won't stop asking for you."

"Um…ok." replied Iruka, walking towards the door "I think I better go and check to make sure he's alright." still confused by the way the jounin was acting. Once out the door, Iruka started to run down the hallway and out the door heading to the hospital. Once reaching the hospital, Iruka walked up to the desk "I'm here to Hatake Kakashi. Could you tell me were he is?"

"Sure, Iruka-sensei, he's…" started nurse, but was cut off when a someone yell from down the hall.

"Iruka-sensei you're here, finally." yelled Sandaime

"Is he alright." asked Iruka, nervousness in his voice.

"The brat is fine. He didn't have any major injuries, but he won't shut up." replied Sandaime

"He won't shut up? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka

"I mean I'm tired of hearing-when I get my little Ruki-kun home, I'm never letting him out of bed. Ahhh, Ruru I want to squeeze those tight, round globes of yours. Would you like me to continue." replied Sandaime, smirking at the tan man's face.

"U…Mm…He….Um….HOW COULD HE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" yelled Iruka, once getting his voice back. Holding a hand over his face, cheeks a bright red.

"I think our little copy nin is feeling a little lonely." chuckled Sandaime

"It's not funny. It's really embarrassing." said Iruka, making the gray haired man laugh harder.

"If you're just going to sit there and laugh at me, could you at least tell me where he's at." grumbled Iruka

Clearing his throat, still smiling Sandaime replied "I'll take you to him." turning around and walking down the hallway. "He's going to have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. He can't do anything strenuous while here either." smirking over at the tan ninja.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" mumbled Iruka _**I can't believe Kakashi would say those things out loud in a hospital. What is he thinking. Correction, I'm sure he isn't thinking. When he has a really long mission, he tends to get this way. And the only way to make him stop is to…"**_ thought Iruka, his face turning a darker shade of red. _**"What am I thinking! I'm starting to sound like him."**_

"Now Iruka-sensei why would your face be turning a darker shade of red. You're not thinking of doing anything with Kakashi-sensei are you?" asked Sandaime, making the dark face almost turn purple. "Iruka-sensei, I'm surprised. I never would have thought you would be one to think such thoughts."

"Shut up" grumbled Iruka, looking away. Hearing a chuckle, Iruka turned back and narrowed his eyes saying "You're enjoying this to much."

"Well since your lover hasn't shut up since he got here, this is pay back for having to listen to him. Heck, I've only been here to just check up on him. I can't imagine what he says to all the nurses." replied Sandaime "We're here. He was sleeping earlier, which he will probably be doing a lot. He was poisoned with a mild toxin. That's why we need to keep him here for a couple days to observe. But other than that, he didn't have any serious injuries. Just some scrapes and bruises." continued Sandaime as he opened the door, both walking inside.

Kakashi was sitting up in his bed, when he heard the door opening. Looking over his eyes widened when he saw his tan lover walking through the door. "Iruka!!"

"Hey, Kashi. How are you feeling?" asked Iruka, as he continued to walk in, Sandaime behind him.

"You know what, I'll leave you two alone for awhile. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do." smirked Sandaime turning around to leave. "And Iruka.." Iruka turning to look at him "remember the doctors said nothing to strenuous." laughing when he saw the blush creeping up on the tan cheeks.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" roared Iruka, making Sandaime laugh even more as he closed the door behind him.

"_**Those two are good for each other."**_ thought Sandaime as he walked down the hall to return to the hokage tower.

Turning back around to his lover, Iruka ran his hand down his face. _**"I swear that man does that just for his entertainment. Maybe this is payback for all those pranks I played on him."**_ thought Iruka

Cocking his head to side, Kakashi asked "What was that all about?"

"No…Nothing" mumbled Iruka, walking over beside the bed. "You didn't answer my question, how are you feeling."

"Better now that you're here." replied Kakashi, grabbing the tan arm and making Iruka sit on the bed. Lifting his hand up he cupped the tan cheek "I really missed you."

"Me too." replied Iruka, closing his eyes and leaning in to the hand on his cheek, a tear running down his cheek.

"Iruka?" asked Kakashi

"Don't worry about it. I was just worried." replied Iruka

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Just things didn't go quite as planned." said Kakashi, giving him a quick kiss. Laying his forehead on the tan one, Kakashi continued "but when we got together you knew there would be times like this."

Looking into the lone eye, Iruka replied "I know and I wouldn't change a thing. But that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you. You mean to much to me." smiling a little.

"You know…" Kakashi drawled out "I could show you just exactly how much you mean to me." taking those sweet lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue coming out to swipe along the bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss even more.

Iruka getting his mind back after a minute, broke the kiss and said "We shouldn't. Sandaime said you can't do anything strenuous for a couple days. You need to rest."

"You expect me to sit here and not touch you for a couple days after I have been gone for over a month?" asked Kakashi, disbelief in his voice.

"Don't think I don't want it either. I'm going crazy. And those things that Sandaime said you were saying was driving me even crazier." said Iruka, slapping a hand over his mouth his eyes going wide from what he said out loud.

"Ruuuuka, was that what Sandaime was laughing about?" smirked Kakashi

Looking down at the bed, Iruka replied "Ye..Yeah"

"It's only the truth, I have been away from this delicious body for way to long." said Kakashi running his hand down the tan chest. "You don't know how much I've wanted to take this…" reaching down and squeezing Iruka through his pants "into my mouth and suck on it until you come, showing me that beautiful face when you come." Lowering his head to the tan neck, Kakashi lightly kissed the soft neck eliciting a moan for the younger man below. "There were times that I couldn't think of anything by having this addictive body in my arms, wanting to do unmentionable things to it." sucking on the spot he kissed.

"Mmm, Kashi. I've missed you so much." said Iruka, putting his arms around the pale neck.

Reaching the hem of the tan man's shirt, Kakashi pulled it out and snaked his hands under the shirt moving up and pinching both nipples.

"AHHHH!!" screamed Iruka "Kakashi we can't do that here." moaning when the pale man rolled his nipples between his fingers.

"I can't help it, Ruka. I need this please." said Kakashi

"Fine, but let me lock the door and you're not doing anything. You're just going to lay there and let me do everything, understood?" replied Iruka

"Oh, I like a dominating Iruka." said Kakashi, laying back on the bed looking up "Do what you want."

Groaning from the pale man's comment, Iruka stood and walked over to the door to lock it. Once back to the bed, Iruka got up on the bed, one leg on each side of the pale man's hips. "We aren't going all the way today. You can't handle anything strenuous today."

"Please Ruru I need this. I need to feel your heat all around me. It's been sooooo long, I need to be buried inside you." begged Kakashi

Sighing and rubbing a hand across his scar Iruka replied "Alright, but I'll do everything. You just….just lay there."

Smirking, Kakashi whispered "yes."

Shaking his head at his lovers reply, Iruka leaned down and took his lips in a passionate kiss moving his hands down to the bottom of the hospital gown that Kakashi was currently wearing and snaking underneath to rub a hand over one of his nipples. A moan coming from the pale body below him. Breaking the kiss Iruka moved to the pale neck kissing and nipping every inch, while moving his hands down to reach in Kakashi underwear and wrap his hand around the hardening member and pull it out of it's confinement.

"Mmmm, Ruka. That feels so good….Please" moaned Kakashi

Moving down until he had the hardened cock teasing his lips, Iruka looked up to see the lone eye watching him. Smirking Iruka opened his mouth and took the member in his mouth to the hilt watching his lovers reaction. Kakashi unable to hold back, threw his head back and let out a loud groan. His hand flying down to grab the back of the brown haired man's head encouraging him to continue. _**"It's been to long. If he keeps this up, I'm not going to be able to hold back."**_ thought Kakashi "Mmm, Ruka. I…I'm gonna come." moaned Kakashi

Releasing the member, Iruka smirked "Can't have you coming to soon, now can we." Receiving a whimper from the pale man.

Iruka now sitting up and strattling the pale hips, stuck two fingers in his mouth and began to suck. Kakashi not believing what he was seeing, had his mouth wide open and eyes wide as saucers. _**"Since when did my little Ruru become such a minx?" **_thought Kakashi. Enjoying the expression on the pale face, Iruka took the two fingers from his mouth and reached behind him and pushed one finger in moaning at the feeling. Pumping it in and out a few times before pulling out and inserting two fingers make him moan even louder.

Watching his tan lover prepare himself was more than he could handle._** "I can't take much more of this teasing. I'm going to come just by watching him."**_ thought Kakashi.

"Iruka, please…I need you." moaned Kakashi

Seeing the look of desperation on the pale man, Iruka pulled out his fingers. Kakashi becoming a little impatient, spit on his hand and stroked his cock. "Kakashi, pull your hand away from your cock." said Iruka, smirking at him. "No touching, remember?"

"Ruuuuka." whined Kakashi, pulling his hand away. "I can't wait anymore."

Hearing the older man whine, Iruka smiled at him while taking the long member in his hand and lining it up with his hole. And in my movement, impaled himself to the hilt on the hardened cock. Kakashi not expecting the intense feeling, threw his head back and screamed "IRUUKA!" Resting his hands on the pale chest, Iruka sat still for minute to let himself completely adjust and to settle his pounding heart.

Once feeling the tension release from the pale body below, Iruka looked up and smirked when he saw both eyes now watching him. Not saying a word, Iruka started to move not breaking eye contact. Kakashi moved his hands to grab the tan hips bracing himself from the intense feelings coursing through his body. Iruka bent over and took those pale lips in his mouth in a bruising kiss. Changing the angle, Iruka hit his prostate making him break the kiss and let out a screamed "KAKASHI." Taking his member in his hands, he started to stroke in time with his thrusts, trying to reach his own completion.

"Ruka, please…oh go….feels so good. I…I'm going to come." Kakashi moaned out.

"Mmm, Kashi. You feel sooo good inside me." moaned Iruka, as he stroked his cock faster. "Ah…yes….Mmmmm" he groaned as he sprayed his hot seed all over the pale chest. Kakashi feeling Iruka clutching around his member lost the last of his control lifting his back off the bed, pulling the tan hips down spilling his seed deep inside the tan man. Iruka not able to hold himself up any longer, dropped down on the pale chest below. Both trying to calm their beating hearts.

After a couple of minutes, Kakashi mumbled "Mmm, Ruka…that was amazing." before slipping into unconsciousness.

Seeing his lover asleep, Iruka smiled and said "Yes, it was." giving him a quick kiss. Deciding he better clean up, Iruka walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth and towel to clean his pale lover up before doing the same to himself. Once finished, he threw the towels back in the bathroom and got dressed. He walked over to the door and unlocked it and went over to the bed, laying down beside the pale man. Just happy to have the silver haired jounin was back in his arms.

Thanks to everyone who read. Please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Peanut


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto…just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. I had a couple of ways to take this story and wasn't for sure which one to take. But I've finally decided, so here is the next chapter. I have a poll at the bottom, so please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

It's been five days since Kakashi had returned from his mission. He was released from the hospital two days ago, and we haven't been intimate since the first day he returned. He was given strict orders by the doctor when he was released to not do anything strenuous, or he would end up back in the hospital. He had severe chakra depletion and for the most part he's been sleeping since he returned home. Except for those certain occasions when he would be hornier than a jackrabbit in heat. Trying to avoid someone so horny has been very tiring. It's not that I don't want, and man do I want it, but I told myself that I would do anything to make him end up in the hospital again. And hearing him whine and beg hasn't been any help either. So today I've decided that it's been long enough. He hasn't slept as much since yesterday, and he's been up and moving around a lot more. So I thought that I would do something special for him, since I've drove him to his limit it seems. All I need to do is stop by on the way home after I'm finished at the mission desk." thought Iruka, coming out of his thinking after hearing someone call his name.

"Iruka.." smirked Genma "Whatcha thinking about?"

Blushing from being caught daydreaming, Iruka replied "No…Nothing"

"Uhuh, right…you've been daydreaming ever since loverboy came back from his mission." said Genma

"Shut up….I have not." replied Iruka. _**"Have I been that obvious?"**_ thought Iruka

"You know, we're slow. Why don't you go home and enjoy some time together. He was gone for a month wasn't he. And he was injured, so you have a lot of making up to do." chuckled Genma when he saw the blush form on Iruka's cheeks.

"Stop laughing…it's not that funny." mumbled Iruka, making Genma laugh even harder. "Fine, I think I will take you up on the offer. It's better that being hear listening to you."

"Ouch…that hurt." smirked Genma

Looking over at the brown haired man, Iruka replied "You really are annoying, you know that?" as he got up to leave, Genma still laughing. Walking down the streets, Iruka decided on what to get for tonight. Coming to the store, Iruka walked in to get the items that he would need before continuing home. Once reaching their apartment, Iruka opened the door to be greeted by silence. "Kakashi?" _**"I wonder were he's at."**_ thought Iruka, walking into the apartment. "Kashi, are you home." before hearing something in the kitchen. Sneaking back to the bedroom, Iruka put the items in his dresser before heading back into the kitchen where he heard the noise. Walking into the kitchen, Iruka stopped in his tracks at the sight. Kakashi was standing at the stove in an apron. But it wasn't the fact that he was standing there in an apron, but that he was standing there is just an apron. "Ka..Kashi?"

Turning his head around, Kakashi replied "Oh hey Ruka." before turning back around and tending to the food.

"Wh…Why are you dressed like that?" asked Iruka, still staring intently at the older man.

"I was hot." Kakashi simply said.

"You were hot?" asked Iruka, trying to get his thoughts back together.

"Mhm..why don't you like the apron?" smirked Kakashi as he turned his head back around to look at the tan man behind him.

Wiping a hand over his face, Iruka could feel he was blushing. His face felt like it was on fire from seeing the man dressed in just an apron and having suppressed his libido for so long had the sight in from of him sending his blood rushing south. Did this man know what he was doing to him. Yeah actually he probably did, that's why he was doing it. Trying to get himself back under control, Iruka looked up and asked "So…um…what's for dinner?" asked Iruka, trying to get his mind off the pale body in front of him.

Not turning around, Kakashi replied "Yakitori and miso soup."

"Mmm, sounds really good. I need to go change my clothes, I'll be right back." said Iruka, trying to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Alright, don't be to long. It's almost time to eat." replied Kakashi, taking the items of the stove to get ready to serve.

Iruka walked back to the bedroom and got the package out of the dresser that had the items he had purchased earlier. Pulling out the black and white short skirt and tank top, he laid them on the bed. _**"I can't believe I'm going to do this."**_ thought Iruka, reaching back in the bag and pulling out a lace thong and fishnet leggings'. Holding it up in front of him, Iruka started to blush. _**"What ever possessed my to do this. He better appreciate this." **_Iruka started to take his clothes off. Once having all his clothes off, Iruka lifted the thong back up and looked at it and started to blush. _**"This is going to be interesting." **_Once dressed, Iruka went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Reaching up he pulled the tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through it. Once satisfied with how he looked, Iruka decided to join the older man in the kitchen. Walking in the doorway, Iruka found Kakashi at the counter with his back to him. _**"Perfect"**_ thought Iruka as he started to walk over to the pale man, enjoying the view as he walked over.

Hearing the younger man come back, Kakashi continued getting things prepared on the counter not bothering with turning around said "What took you so long…" but stopped when he felt the warm body behind him and arms wrap around him, tan hands resting on his chest. Feeling the younger man behind him, Kakashi swallowed thickly. _**"Um…what is he wearing?"**_ "Iruka?" said Kakashi, unable to get anything else out, because all his blood was going down to his lower body, and dang it he couldn't think.

Laying his head on the pale shoulder, Iruka whispered in Kakashi ear "Yes, Kashi" sending shivers down the pale body.

"Wha…What are you wearing?" asked Kakashi

Lifting his leg, he wrapped it around one of the long, pale legs. Bringing his hands to the pale back and running them along the soft skin to the pale chest. "What does it feel like I'm wearing?" whispered Iruka

"Um…I'm not sure. You have fishnet leggings' on, but that's the only thing I can tell for sure. What a minute….no, your not….could it be…" stuttered Kakashi, not able to get a full sentence out once he realized what the tan man was wearing. _**"Oh, thank you…whoever answered my prayers. My dream has finally come true and I'm going to enjoy every inch of it."**_ thought Kakashi.

"Hm…is something wrong, Kashi?" asked Iruka, moving his hands to pink nipples and pinching them, smirking when he heard the older man moan. Kakashi almost at his limit, dropped his head back on the tan shoulder and moaned at the intense feeling going through his body._** "I can't believe this is happening. My little Ruka became a minx while I was gone. Maybe I need to take longer missions more often, if this is what I can come home to."**_ thought Kakashi. Iruka slowly lowered one hand, sliding along the smooth, pale skin until he reached the hardened member and gave it a slow stroke. Overwhelmed by the feelings, Kakashi's eyes shot open and screamed "Ah…Ru…Ruka…please" turning his head searching for those sweet lips.

"What do you what, Kashi?" asked Iruka turning his head to give those pink lips a quick kiss as he gave the hardened member another stroke, making the older man whimper.

"I…I want to see you. Please let me see you." begged Kakashi.

Releasing the hard member, Iruka pulled his hands away and release the older man so that he could turn and look. Kakashi slowly stood back up, bracing the counter for a minute to stable himself, lifting the covering over his eye before turning around and looking at his younger lover. Kakashi slowly turned around taking in the sight in front of him. Iruka was standing there in a maid outfit - short skirt, skin tight top with fishnet leggings' - and wow did he look delectable. Iruka stood there not moving as Kakashi slowly looked at him, taking in everything that he was seeing realizing he didn't have his eye covered. _**"He's remembering this. This is really embarrassing?"**_ thought Iruka, trying to keep the blush down but failing. Looking up into the younger man's face, Kakashi for the first time in his life was at a lost for words. Unable to say anything, Kakashi brought his hands up and cupped the tan cheeks before smashing their lips together. Completely losing the last of his control, Kakashi tried to deepen the kiss by swiping his tongue. But before he could, Iruka broke the kiss and kissed his way over to the pale ear and whispered "Kashi, I want you."

His eyes going wide from the confession, Kakashi stuttered "You…You mean.." not able to finish.

"Uh huh…I want to make you mine." whispered Iruka, sending chills down the pale body. "I want to take you in my mouth, while I slowly prepare you." reaching around and running a finger between the soft, firm globes to increase the effect, receiving a gasp from his pale lover. _**"Since when did Iruka become so erotic?"**_ thought Kakashi, grabbing onto the tan shoulders for support. "Mmm…Ruka" moaned Kakashi.

"I want to kiss and suck on your neck and leave a mark so that everyone knows who you belong to" whispered Iruka, moving down the pale neck and kissing his neck.

"Ruka, please don't stop." moaned Kakashi

"You know I had all this planned out for you tonight, but seeing you in that apron has pushed me passed my limit. I can't wait any longer." whispered Iruka, as he lifted the top of the apron over the silver haired head and letting it fall to the floor. Lifting his hands, he grabbed the pale torso. Iruka slowly moved down the pale chest sucking a pink nipple in his mouth as he slid one hand down and palmed the hard cock in his hand. Kakashi overwhelmed by the sensation grabbed the counter for support, trying to remain standing. Letting his head fall back, he moaned at the feeling going through his body. _**"If it's with him, I want this. Although I never thought I would let someone take me."**_ thought Kakashi, losing his train of thought when he felt his lover's tongue move down his stomach, trying to brace himself for what was to come. Iruka paused for a moment to look up at the older man and saw his head thrown back. Smiling to himself, Iruka took the hard cock into his mouth to the hilt and sucked. Surprised by the amazing feeling, Kakashi dropped to his elbows and shot his head forward as he watched the younger man take him in his mouth. "Ahhh..Ruka…it feels so good." laying his hand on his lover's head and running his fingers through the soft, long hair. Hearing the older man, Iruka just "Hmm'd" not wanting to release the cock. Kakashi feeling the vibration, groaned as the feelings intensified even more. Feeling the pale body sliding lower, Iruka released the hard member and slowly stood. Looking deep into mismatched eyes, Iruka took those soft lips into a deep, passionate kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Iruka reached down and lifted his lover onto the counter making the older man gasp in surprise. Breaking the kiss, Iruka kissed his way down the pale neck, grabbing the pale hips he pulled Kakashi forward to the end of the counter. Lowering his hand, Iruka wrapped his hand around the hard cock. With his other hand, he reached over the counter and grabbed the oil. Opening it up, he tipped it just enough to poor some on his hand. Moving his hand, he circled the tight entrance with one of his slick fingers. Kakashi not realizing what his lover was up to, jumped with he felt a finger at his entrance. Looking down at Iruka, Kakashi gripped the chocolate hair as he felt the finger slowly push in. "Haa…Ruka" moaned Kakashi

"Try and relax Kashi, it'll feel better soon. I promise." said Iruka, moving the finger slowly. Once feeling him relax, Iruka entered a second finger scissoring them to prepare him for what was to come. _**"Haa..I need to relax. I don't want this to hurt anymore than needs be."**_ thought Kakashi, tensing a little when he felt a third finger enter him. _**"Ow, ok that hurts. Relax, Kakashi, you need to relax. This is Iruka, you trust him to not hurt you. Just think about relaxing." **_thought Kakashi over and over in his head.

Once feeling the muscles relax, Iruka pulled his fingers out. Reaching over he grabbed the oil and dumped some on his hand. After sitting the oil back down, he reached down and coated his shaft hissing from the feeling of being touched. Kakashi watched Iruka as he slicked his member, nervousness starting to set in. _**"I can't believe I'm letting him do this. I'm suppose to be the seme, dang it. It must be the outfit. That's it, it has to be the outfit. It distracted me, it was a dream come true. He is so going to pay for this when this is over."**_ thought Kakashi, his eyes going wide when he felt something hard nudge at his entrance.

Iruka grabbed a pale leg and lifted it over his shoulder as he watched his lovers face for his reaction. Slowly he pushed into the tight entrance, closing his eyes trying not to lose his control from feeling the walls clamp around him. "Kashi, you need to try and relax." hissed Iruka

"Mmm…I'm trying. It hurts." whimpered Kakashi, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Trying to think of something to distract the older man, Iruka grabbed the back of Kakashi head and smashed their lips together. Kakashi shocked from the sudden kiss, started to kiss back once getting his head back together. Lifting his arm he grabbed the back of the tan mans head wanting to deepen the kiss even more. Feeling his lovers muscles relax, Iruka started to slowly push in more. Kakashi trying to brace himself, grabbed his lovers hair tightly, almost painfully. Once fully seated, Iruka broke the kiss and panted "That's all of me. Are you alright?"

Kakashi trying to catch his breath again from the kiss replied "Ye..yeah, just give me a minute." trying to relax his muscles and get use to the feeling of being filled.

Smiling, Iruka whispered "You look so amazing right now. I don't think I've ever seen that much desire and need in your eyes before. It makes me want you even more." moving down to the pale neck and sucking on a sensitive area he found a long time ago. Making the older man jerk from the feeling.

Liking the feeling of the tan man inside him, Kakashi moaned "Ruka, please" throwing his head back to allow better access.

"Please what, Kashi?" panted Iruka in between kisses.

"_**Is this pay back for all the times I made him beg. This is embarrassing."**_ thought Kakashi. "Please move" begged Kakashi

Not saying anything, Iruka slowly pulled out and thrust back in hitting his lovers prostate the first time. "AHH….RUKA" screamed Kakashi, surprised by the electric shock coursing up his spine. Iruka hearing his lover scream, never missed that spot after that. Grabbing the other pale leg, Iruka lifted to rest on his arm allowing for deeper penetration.

"Oh go…RUKA, please more, harder" screamed Kakashi, overwhelmed by all the feelings going through his body. _**"This feels really different. It feels like my whole body is on fire. What is he doing to me?"**_ thought Kakashi

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Iruka started to slam harder not missing the sweet spot once. Seeing the look of pure ecstasy on his lover's face, and Iruka almost at his limit leaned forward and took those sweet, soft lips in another deep, passionate kiss. Reaching in between them, he wrapped his tan hand around his lovers thick shaft and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. Making Kakashi moan into the kiss. Feeling his body heat up even more, Kakashi broke the kiss and threw his head back as he screamed through his release. Spraying come over the tan chest. Iruka feeling the silver haired man's walls clamp around his even tighter grabbed the pale hips and thrust into him a couple more times. Dropping his head on the pale chest, he groaned as he shot his release deep inside his lover. Both men trying to calm their racing hearts.

Once catching his breath, Iruka looked up and asked "Are you alright."

"Hmm" replied Kakashi, his mind still reeling from the feeling. Once getting his mind together again, Kakashi looked at Iruka and smirked "What brought that on? You've never took the initiative before."

Blushing, Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose and replied "we..well, I had meant it for it to go the other way. I bought this outfit to um…well…seduce you." making Kakashi chuckle. Iruka turning even a darker shade of red mumbled "It's not that funny" before continuing "But when I saw you in the kitchen in….in that" pointing to the floor. "and it's been so long…I…uh…kinda lost the last of my control." looking down, not wanting to look in Kakashi's face from the confession.

"After everything we just did, you're still being shy?" chuckled Kakashi

"Shut up" grumbled Iruka, looking up at his lover "It's not my fault your so sexy." Iruka's slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide from the unexpected confession.

"Hmm, Ruka…are you trying to seduce me again," said Kakashi in a deep voice, moving forward to stand up. But stopped when a sharp pain shot through his back and hissed from the pain.

"Kashi, are you ok?" asked Iruka, reaching forward to help him concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you definitely owe me for this." smirked Kakashi

"Wh…what do you mean?" asked Iruka, not sure if he was going to like where this was going.

"Well I didn't get to undress my dream, so I think we need to do this again. The way you had originally planned it." smiled Kakashi, making the tan man blush.

"Ka…Kashi!!" replied Iruka

Laughing at Iruka's reaction, Kakashi leaned forward and whispered in the tan ear "How about we take a shower."

"Al..alright" replied Iruka, helping his lover back to the bathroom and take a shower.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I'm going to do a poll, I had originally planned to do a little time skip (a week) to get their mission started, but if you want me to complete their night first let me know. Review and let me know if you want me to do the time skip starting next chapter or if you want me to complete their romantic night.

Peanut


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

This is to everyone that wanted me to continue their romantic night before the ciaos ensues. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Once they finished their supper, Kakashi said he needed to run into the village to turn his mission report from his last mission that he should have turned in days ago and get the kunai that he had ordered. He had lost several of them in his last mission. When he was at the Hokage tower, he had ran into the Hokage. He had told him that he would be going on a mission soon, and it was going to be long. But he wouldn't give any more details than that. Smirking, the Hokage just told him to enjoy the next couple of days off, and he would contact him sometime tomorrow about it. _**"I wonder why he wouldn't give me any of the details of the mission. He usually tells me what the mission is about, but this time refused to give me the details. Saying that I was still on leave and that I would find out soon enough. And why was he smirking when he said that."**_ thought Kakashi as he walked towards the weapons store. _**"Might as well forget about that. I need to hurry and get back home to a certain tan man waiting for me. Hmm…I still have to tell him about the mission. I'll wait until tomorrow though. Not going to spoil the rest of tonight."**_ smirking to himself at the thought.

Walking into the store, he walked up to the clerk. "How are you this evening, Aki" said Kakashi looking at the old man behind the counter.

"Ah, Kakashi I'm well. How are you." replied Aki, reaching over and getting the weapons for the younger man and laying them on the counter.

"I'm doing good." replied Kakashi reaching for his wallet to pay for the weapons. Pulling out the money, he laid it on the counter.

"And how is Iruka?" asked Aki

"He's also doing well. Those little brats are keeping him pretty busy though." replied Kakashi, smirking at him.

"Ah yes I'm sure a bunch of mini nin want-a-be's are a handful." replied Aki, a small chuckle escaping through his lips.

"Yes, they are. I honestly don't know how he does it." said Kakashi as he smiled and picked up his weapons. "Thank you"

"It's a pleasure. Take care and see you the next time." replied Aki

"I will and thank you." said Kakashi, turning around and leaving,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was rushing around, trying to find all the pieces to his outfit. _**"Geez, I didn't think we were that hasty."**_ thought Iruka as the memories came flooding back to him. _**"Then again maybe we were."**_ laughing to himself as he remembered their activities.

Once finding all the pieces, Iruka walked back to their bedroom and put the outfit back on. He had originally intended it for Kakashi, but things somehow got turned around. So I might as well give him his dream come true. _**"I better hurry up and get ready though. He said he wasn't going to be gone very long."**_ thought Iruka as he finished getting dressed. Once dressed, he propped the pillow up on his bed and leaned against the headboard, waiting for Kakashi to return.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi walked up to his apartment, trying to think of the best to tell his lover that he had another long mission coming up again. He had just returned from a month long mission, and if the Hokage said it's going to be a long mission then it will probably be three to six months. _**"What am I going to do. I don't want to be away from him that long. It doesn't happen very often, but these missions are really difficult when they do."**_ thought Kakashi as he walked into his apartment. Looking around he sees one important thing missing, Iruka. _**"I wonder where he is?"**_ taking his shoes off before walking into the living room. "Iruka?" he called out.

Iruka heard the door open he got up out of bed and walked over to the doorway of the bedroom. He heard the older man call out his name. Smirking he walked out into the hallway and place one hand on the doorway and one on his hip. "Hello master, welcome home." said Iruka in a sultry voice. Kakashi looked up and before he could reply, his mouth dropped open shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. Iruka was in his maid outfit again, complete with the fish net leggings. His hair was down, flowing over his shoulders. The shirt was riding up on him and tan skin was peeking through. His dream was coming true.

Iruka started to walk towards the pale man with a smirk on his lips, his hands locked behind him, swaying his hips as he went. Kakashi was frozen in his spot. He couldn't move. He couldn't believe he was this turned on again even after their heated activities from earlier. Iruka closed the distance between them, lifting his hands and resting them on the hard chest in front of him "Here let me help you out of those clothes, master. You look like your hot." said Iruka smiling up at his lover.

"Uh….ok" Kakashi's voice cracked as Iruka slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sliding his hands underneath, he slid it off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Oh master, these pants look to be a little tight." Iruka said in a husky voice as he cupped his hand over the bulge showing through the pants. "Let me remove them for you." he continued as he bent down and unbuttoned the pants. Taking the zipper in between his teeth, he slowly started to move down. Once open, Iruka moved his mouth over the cloth still covering the hardened arousal nipping as went. Kakashi surprised by the action, grabbed onto the back of the tan man's head trying to balance himself letting out a load moan "Irukaaaa." Reaching up with his hands, he slid them under the older man's underwear pulling both pieces down, exposing the hardened member.

"Oh my master, you are so hard." Iruka said in a sultry voice, licking the hardened cock from the base to the tip. Drawing a gasp from his lover before sucking it into his mouth.

"RUKAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Kakashi, gripping the brown hair as he bent over trying not to fall to the floor using his young lover for support. Once getting his head back together, Kakashi pulled away from the hot mouth. Making Iruka look up in confusion. But before he could say anything, Kakashi stepped out of his pants, bent down and lifted him up. Almost running back to their bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. Iruka, smirking, looked up at Kakashi who was towering over him. "You are going to pay for all that teasing." Kakashi husked out before taking those sweet lips into a dominating kiss. Trying to push Iruka further into the mattress.

Completely past his limit, Kakashi grabbed the bottom of Iruka's shirt and pulled it up over Iruka's head and throwing it somewhere across the room. Lifting his hands and rubbing them across the tan chest, wanting to feel the skin beneath. Feeling his hardening arousal, Kakashi lowered himself on top of his lover and started to rock his hips. Reaching behind his cupped his butt, pulling him even closer. Iruka overwhelmed my the feelings going through his body, wrapped his legs around his lovers waist and broke the kiss and screamed "AHHHHHHHH, KASHI."

"You don't know how turned on I am right now, Ruka. I'm so painfully hard, I can't stand it." said Kakashi as he started to kiss and nip down the tan neck. Lifting his other hand up and pinched a pink nipple. Making the tan man whimper from the pleasure coursing through his body. "I want to be buried deep inside of you. I want to make you come over and over." as he thrust his hips into the tan body to make his point. Iruka wrapping his legs tighter around the pale man as he let out a gasp. "I want to take you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." whispered Kakashi into the tan ear.

"Oh, Kashi please." begged Iruka wrapping one arm around the pale shoulder and the other hand grabbing onto the silver hair. "Please take me."

Letting out a growl deep in his chest, Kakashi ripped off the skirt and fish net leggings. Reaching over he grabbed the tube of lube and poured some onto his hand. Throwing the tube on the bed by his lover. Knowing that his lover would be still prepared from their earlier activities, Kakashi put the lube on his hardened cock. Hissing from the feeling of being touched. Lining himself up, Kakashi thrust into his lover, hitting the tan man's prostate. "AHHHH, KASHI" screamed Iruka burying his head in the pale chest. Kakashi hearing the scream slammed into him relentlessly. Iruka's head was spinning. He couldn't think because of the intense feeling going through his body "Oh go…Kashi…feels so good" not able to get a complete sentence out. His head falling back on the pillow. "Kashi, please" moaned Iruka digging his fingernails into the pale shoulders.

Reaching down he wrapped his long fingers around the hard cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. Iruka not able to hold back any longer arched his back off the bed and screamed his lover's name as he sprayed his come over both their chests. Kakashi gritted his teeth to hold back his release, not wanting for this to be over just yet.

Once Iruka slowed his beating heart, he realized Kakashi hadn't went yet. Confused he looked up at his lover and started to say "Kakashi, you didn't…." before being flipped over on his stomach. Feeling long fingers grip his hips, lifting them in the air. Before he was able to say anything else, Kakashi thrust back into him. Hitting his prostate, Iruka buried his head in the pillow and screamed from the electric shock shooting up his spine. _**"He wasn't kidding when he said that he would make it so I couldn't walk tomorrow."**_ Kakashi let out a deep growl in his throat as he felt the tight heat wrapped around his hard cock as he started to think about his next mission. Not being able to have this for months was going to kill him. He never realized how much he depended on the tan man. Iruka was his anchor, his reason from coming back to the village. He didn't think he would be able to survive without him again. Without thinking, Kakashi has started to thrust harder and deeper into his lover making him scream "AHHHH, KASHI." A whimper escaping those sweet lips.

Realizing what he was doing, Kakashi stopped his thrusting. Leaning over he wrapped an arm around the tan waist and buried his face into the silky brown hair before saying "Ruka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"

Lifting an arm he threaded his fingers through the silver hair before turning his head and looked into the mismatched eyes. Seeing the guilt of what he was going in them. "Kashi, it's alright. I believe you did promise me you were going to take me until I couldn't walk anymore." Making the pale man growl at what he said.

"Then you better hold on." was Kakashi's only reply before he started to slam back into the tan body relentlessly. Iruka lowered his forehead onto the pillow below, gripping the sheets trying to brace himself. His eyes going wide when he realized he could see Kakashi thrusting into him, a small whimper escaping between his lips. He couldn't stop watching. As embarrassing as it was, he wanted to see more.

Kakashi realizing what his lover was doing, smirked before nipping the tan ear and whispering "Like what you see, Iruka?" slowing pulling out and thrusting back in making the tan man moan.

"Kashi, please" begged Iruka still not taking his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Reaching around, Kakashi wrapped his hand around his lovers arousal and started to stroke slowly. Running his thumb over the tip and smearing the precum over the hard cock. _**"I can't believe how much this is turning me on."**_ thought Iruka moaning when he felt the hand tighten around his cock. "Oh, please Kashi" begged Iruka

Kakashi whispered in his ear "Please what, Iruka?"

"Please let me come." moaned Iruka, still not able to take his eyes away.

Smiling, Kakashi took the tan skin and sucked on it, as he started to thrust faster into the tan man. Stroking the hard cock in time with his thrust.

"Oh, yes" moaned Iruka, gripping the sheets tighter rocking his hips back and forth from the dual stimulation. Feeling himself ready to come, Iruka released his come on the sheets below him. Not taking his eyes away from the sight, watching it spray over the sheets. Kakashi feeling his lover tighten around him, thrust once more before releasing his come deep inside his lover. Releasing his hold on the tan neck as he screamed through his release. Resting his head on the back of his lovers neck trying to calm his racing heart.

Catching his breath, Iruka gasped out "Kashi, that was…"

"Mhm" panted Kakashi, before lifting his head and whispering into the tan ear "But don't think it's over yet." Making the tan man whimper at the words.

________________________________________________________________________

Iruka woke up the next day, his head resting on the pale chest. Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding through his mind, making him blush.

"Are you alright?" asked Kakashi

Lifting his head he looked into the mismatched eyes before replying "Yes."

Seeing the blush on the tan cheeks, Kakashi chuckled before reaching up and cupping a tan cheek his face turning serious. "Your so beautiful to me, Iruka." Making the tan cheeks heat up even more. "Love you"

Closing his eyes and nuzzling into the pale hand, Iruka replied "Love you too."

Hearing a knock on the door, Iruka went to stand up before falling back down on the bed grabbing his back.

"Iruka, are you ok?" asked Kakashi, concern in his eyes.

Smiling, Iruka replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't think I'm going to be able to walk much though. Both laughing at the comment, then hearing a knock again.

"I go get it." said Kakashi standing up and grabbing some sweats and shirt. Before walking out he looked back at his lover and smiled, then walked out to see who was at the door.

Opening the door, he answered "Yo." Seeing an ANBU standing on the other side, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"The hokage wished to see you and Iruka-sensei." said the ANBU

Lifting an eyebrow, Kakashi asked "Both of us?"

"Yes, within the hour." the ANBU replied before turning around and leaving.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Here is the next chapter to my story. Sorry that it took me so long. I promise to get the next chapters up quicker. Please review and let me know what you think. That does help me to get the chapters out quicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kakashi shut the door after the ANBU left, confused as to why the Hokage would want to see them both. Walking back to their bedroom, Kakashi scratched the back of his head trying desperately to think why the Hokage wanted to see them both now. Walking through the doorway, Iruka could see the confusion on his lovers face and asked "Who was that?"

Lifting his head, Kakashi smirked and said "the Hokage wants to see us both."

Iruka's eyes went wide as he yelled "WHAT? NOW?"

Smiling over at his lover, Kakashi replied "Yes, do you think you will be alright?"

Slowly sitting up and groaning, Iruka replied "Yeah, just let me take a shower first." slowly crawling out of the bed as he limped towards the shower. Seeing the tan man having a hard time walking, Kakashi quietly walked up behind him and scooped him up bridal style carrying him to the bathroom. "Wha? Kakashi, put me down." gasped Iruka. Not saying anything, Kakashi continued to walked into the bathroom and set him down in the bathtub. Iruka hissing when his back hit the cold tub. Reaching over Kakashi turned on the water to let it warm up. Once warm, he filled the tub up to let Iruka soak in the water. Iruka smiled as he watched how Kakashi was taking care of him, realizing this was his way of apologizing. He slowly leaned back against the back of the tub and closed his eyes listening to the water. Hearing the water splash, he opened one eye to see the pale man stepping into the tub. "Kashi, what are you doing?" asked Iruka

"Scoot up some." replied Kakashi, squeezing in between Iruka and the tub.

"Kashi, I don't think…" started Iruka, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to hold you while your soaking." replied Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and resting his head on the tan shoulder.

Leaning back into the embrace, Iruka closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the water and his lover. _**"I like this. We don't get many chances to just rest like this." **_thought Iruka, as he felt his muscles start to relax in the warm embrace. "I wonder what the Hokage wants?" asked Iruka

"I'm not sure. It seemed pretty urgent." replied Kakashi, still deep in thought as to why the Hokage would want to see them both. The only thing that came to mind was a mission, but he wouldn't send Iruka out on a mission. He's a teacher at the academy now, and he doesn't take missions unless the academy is closed for break. And even at that they are few and far between. But that is the only thing he could think of, tensing at the thought of Iruka going on one of his dangerous missions.

Feeling the pale man tense, Iruka turned his head and looked at Kakashi before asking "Kashi, are you alright?"

Coming out of his daze, Kakashi looked over at his lover and smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what the Hokage needs is all."

"How about we get out and head over to the Hokage Tower. I don't think I will be able to move very fast anyway." replied Iruka, as he blushed.

Chuckling at the tan man's comment, Kakashi whispered "How about we finish getting cleaned up, then head over." Not able to say anything, Iruka just nodded, his face turning an even brighter red.

Once they cleaned up and dressed, they started to head towards the Hokage Tower, Iruka with a limp in his step. Kakashi stood beside him, worried about the younger man. "Are you sure your alright?" asked Kakashi

Blushing, Iruka rubbed a finger over his nose as he replied "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Reaching the tower, they walked up to the Hokage office where two ANBU were standing outside the door. "He is waiting for you." replied one of the ANBU as he opened the door.

"Thank you" replied Iruka, as Kakashi just nodded his head. Both walking through the opened door.

Looking up, Sandaime raised an eyebrow as he watched Iruka slowly limp into his office, a light blush dusting his cheeks once he realized he'd be caught. "Are you alright, Iruka?" he asked.

Blushing as he scratched the back of his head, Iruka replied "Um..yeah I'm fine.

Knowing the tan man wouldn't say anymore, he didn't say anymore. Motioning his hand towards the chairs, he said "Then take a seat. Both of you"

"If it's alright Sandaime, I think I'll just stand." replied Iruka, his face turning a brighter red.

Raising his eyebrow again, Sandaime replied "Very well, you may stand. This shouldn't take to long anyway."

"Is there a problem, sir?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, and I need you two to go on a mission to the Water Country."

Both sets of eyes widened when they heard the word mission. Iruka couldn't believe he was being sent of a mission, with Kakashi no less. Kakashi was trying to figure out a way for Iruka not to go on a mission with him. Getting his mind back together, Iruka looked over at Sandaime and asked "What about the academy, Hokage-sama?"

"I have already assigned someone to fill in for you while you are away." replied Sandaime

"What's the mission?" asked Kakashi, not liking the idea of Iruka being sent out on the mission.

"There is word that some of the people in a small village are planning to go against the leaders there." replied Sandaime

"And what does that have to do with us?" asked Kakashi, trying to understand why he would send Iruka on this kind of mission. In order for him to be sent on a mission, it had to at least be and A-ranked mission. He didn't like the idea of Iruka going on a high ranked mission.

"They are trying to gather as many people as they can and attack Konoha." replied Sandaime

"And what do you want us to do?" asked Iruka

Hearing this, Kakashi thought to himself _**"I can't allow him to go on this mission. He could get hurt, and I would never forgive myself. This isn't going to be a simple mission. I have to stop this from happening."**_

"I want…" started Sandaime, before being interrupted by Kakashi

"I want to request someone else to accompany me on the mission, Hokage-sama." said Kakashi, the Hokage and Iruka both looking at the silver haired man in surprise.

Finally getting his senses back, Iruka screamed "WHAT?"

Ignoring Iruka's protests, Kakashi looked over at Sandaime and said "I don't want him to go on the mission with me."

"Kakashi, I'm not sure the reason you don't want Iruka to accompany you on this mission, but asking for someone else is out of the question. This is a surveillance mission. Iruka will be posing as a substitute teacher and you will be posing as his servant. Iruka is really fluent in their language so it won't be a problem for him fitting in." replied Sandaime

Hurt by what Kakashi had said, he looked over at the pale man and asked "Why don't you want me to go Kakashi. Do you think I'm that weak?"

"Iruka, I.." started Kakashi

"If you think that little of me, then why are you with me." whispered Iruka, loud enough for Kakashi to hear, as he put a hand up to his mouth and a tear escaped his eye running down his cheek. Not waiting for an answer, Iruka turned around and ran out of the office to get away from him, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back.

Seeing the hurt in his lover's eyes, he felt a pain shoot through his chest. But before he was able to say anything, Iruka took off out of the office.

"Iruka, wait" yelled Kakashi, as he started to run after him but stopped when he heard the Sandaime say something.

"I'm not sure why you don't want Iruka to accompany you, but he is the right shinobi for this job. Don't think to little of him Kakashi. He's stronger than what you think." said Sandaime, giving him a small smile. "Here is the scroll for the mission. It tells you in detail everything that you will need and do." throwing it over to the pale man.

Once catching the scroll, Kakashi took off after Iruka, trying to catch up to him to explain his actions. He didn't like the feeling of Iruka going on such a high class mission. Iruka wasn't used to going on missions like he was, and Kakashi would go crazy if something were to happen to him. He always felt comfortable knowing that Iruka was inside the village where he was less likely to get hurt or even killed. He had to tell Iruka how he was feeling. Make him understand why he had said that. Once reaching their apartment, he walked inside calling Iruka's name as he walked into each room searching for the tan man. Realizing that Iruka didn't return home, he left the apartment in search of his lover. Trying to think where he would go, Kakashi headed towards the memorial stone thinking that would be the most likely spot. Reaching the stone, he noticed someone down on their knees, head bent over staring towards the stone. It was Iruka. Quietly walking over towards the tan man, Kakashi kneeled down beside him looking towards the stone. "I'm sorry" said Kakashi, looking straight ahead. He waited for Iruka to start yelling at him like he always did when he upset him, but all he received was silence. _**"I hurt him more than I realized."**_ thought Kakashi. "I don't think your weak." said Kakashi, looking over at the tan man from the corner of his eye. Iruka was looking straight ahead, not even making a sound. He really did it this time. Will he even forgive me. "Iruka, I…." started Kakashi, but was cut off.

"I don't think we should be together any more." whispered Iruka "I don't want to be a burden to you."

Kakashi's eyes went wide at the reply. _**"What is he saying. What does he mean a burden. He's not a burden to me."**_ thought Kakashi

Desperately trying to get the tan man to understand, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm turning him to look into his eyes, but Iruka turned his head away. Sighing he replied "Iruka please listen to me. Your not a burden to me. I don't think you're weak. I don't want to break up with you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

Iruka shot his head up and looked over at the pale man with tears running down his cheeks when he heard what he said "If you don't think I'm weak, then why don't you want me to go?"

Sighing, Kakashi lowered his head as he replied "If something were to happen to you Iruka, I don't know what I would do. You're the reason I hurry back home after each mission. I never really had a reason to come back to the village before I met you. You give me a reason to return."

Reaching a hand up and bracing a pale cheek, Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes as Iruka smiled "Believe in me, please. You mean the world to me also. I'm constantly afraid if this will be the mission that you won't return to me. But I keep a positive attitude that you will always find a way to return to me. Besides, if I run into trouble I'll have you with me."

Leaning his forehead against the tan one, Kakashi replied "You will let me watch over you on this mission? No complaints?"

Smirking, Iruka replied "I wouldn't want it any other way." Pulling his head back, he asked "So when do we have to leave?"

"Um, I'm not sure." replied Kakashi, as he pulled out the scroll. Opening it up, he looked down and read it. "Looks like tomorrow morning."

"Great" smiled Iruka "That gives me a little time to heal before leaving because I'm not sure if I can get up at the moment." rubbing his finger across his scar, trying to hide the blush.

Smirking, Kakashi leaned over and whispered in his ear "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." as he lifted him up and headed towards home.

"Kashi, put me down." yelled Iruka, burying his face into Kakashi's chest. "This is so embarrassing." feeling the chest vibrate as Kakashi laughed. Kakashi put his hands together to make the signs to transport them home to save his lover from embarrassment. Iruka looked up once they arrived back at their apartment. "You know I could have done that."

Chuckling, Kakashi replied "Yeah, but it's not as romantic." Laughing again when Iruka buried his face back in his chest.

"Your hopeless, you know that?" mumbled Iruka

"Aw, you hurt me." smiled Kakashi, burying his nose in the chocolate strands.

Lifting his head and raising an eyebrow, Iruka looked up at him skeptically "So your alright with me going on the mission?"

Walking over and sitting down on the sofa, Kakashi held the tan man tighter as he sighed "I'm not really alright with it, but Sandaime said your the right shinobi for the mission, and I do trust your abilities. And it's not that I don't want you to go, I'm just afraid something will happen to you and I won't be able to help."

Looking into the mismatched eyes, Iruka replied "But you'll be with me, and I'll be careful as to not alert anyone. And if I sense any danger, I will tell you immediately. I'm stronger than what you think Kakashi. Please trust me." smiling at the pale man.

Returning the smile, Kakashi replied "I do, if something were to happen, please don't try and handle it on your own." leaning in and giving the sweet lips a quick kiss.

Reaching up and wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders, Iruka gave Kakashi a hug and buried his nose in the pal neck as he whispered "I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all of my readers. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
